Lets Play a Game
by SavL7
Summary: "It looks like Miss Maroni wants to play a game." OCxJoker
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I started reading a joker fanfic and decided why not write one. This is sort of a one shot with no sex, but could be continued if I want to._

* * *

She sat comfortably along the maroon couch that matched the wooden surrounding of the library. She held a first edition _Leviathan_ by Thomas Hobbes in one hand. She had already read it once through, but after reading Locke she thought she should refresh. A clicking noise could be heard next to her as she tapped the loaded metal pistol against the nightstand next to her. In any normal home, this would cause fear and speculation, but a maid only a few feet away continued dusting unaffected.

The large wooden door opened and she heard footsteps coming her way. She glanced up from her book to see a man in a black and white suit. His hair was graying and he held a blank expression. "Miss Taya, your father wants you to meet him at the Helion restaurant," he stated.

"Thank you Huntington, can you get a car ready then," she said as she closed the book and left it on the couch. The butler nodded and walked back out. Taya hadn't spoken to her father in months, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation. When she was younger her father constantly took her on trips to the zoo or the toy store, and she thought the man was a god. However, when she found out about the family business things began to change. Her father and her held somewhat different ideas. In the end, she thought her father was basically just a banker. He gave loans to bad creditors and then hunted them down like the bank. He sold drugs as well, but his main business was definitely the interest he got from all his loans. She couldn't understand the risk and crime he went through for it. Yes, he had power but the power seemed so trivial in the grand scheme of things...especially with the Batman. She wanted real power, and she would get it through different means.

She stood up from the couch and put her small pistol on the waistband of her pencil skirt. It rubbed against her silk purple shit as she bent down and grabbed her black jacket. She then headed out of the library, her heels clicking against the floor as she moved. Luckily the library wasn't far from the front door. She opened up the double door to the marble covered hallway then took a left. There she saw the grand staircase that lead to the rooms upstairs that was across from the stain glass doors. She opened the door to the loop around driveway with a black limo in front. She walked down the steps. Her driver Jefferson had the door held opened for her. She nodded as she stepped into the limo. The door shut behind her as she sat in the black leather seats. After a few moments the car started and began on its way to see her…father.

The irritated annoyed feeling was beginning to crawl over her skin as they started the drive to downtown Gotham. She closed her eyes as her elbow rested against the door. Her hand went into her dark brown hair as she remembered the last conversations with her father.

"I'm going to law school next year," she said calmly as she took a sip of her red wine.

Her father who had a piece of steak in mid air on his fork paused. He put the fork back down and gave her a serious stare. "Taya, I feel like just like your mother you're attempting to waste my money," he said his elbow landing relaxed on the table as his hands cupped together. She had seen this action done by her father multiple times when trying to intimidate someone.

"Father, wasn't the diamond necklace Miss Nelson wearing a bit more of waste," she taunted with a small smile.

Her father's brown eyes turned cold as he pointed an angry finger over the table. "You will not speak that way to me, young lady," he hissed in a low tone so others around them wouldn't turn their way.

She only poked her fork at her mash potatoes in a bored manner. "Yes father," she mumbled.

He let out an irritated huff as he leaned back in his chair. "And you will not be going to any law school. Your internship with the Mayor has already decreased sells, I don't need anyone thinkin my daughters gonna go off and join some crime force."

She thought her father would say something similar to that, so she had already given the full payment a week before this dinner. He probably wouldn't notice for another few months. As she thought about it in the car, she assumed that was probably why her father had asked her out. She would most likely be scolded.

The limo stopped, and she mentally prepared herself for her father's wonderful lecture. She waited for her door to be opened, but Jefferson never came. Were they not supposed to park here?

She heard the front door slammed shut then the car start up again. She was about to ask what was going on when Jefferson slammed on the accelerator and she was thrown back in her seat.

"Hey Jeff, we're not in that much of a hurry," she said to her driver.

A soft laugh started from the driver's seat. It slowly got louder as a husky voice said, "Yep Jeff's not in a hurry. When you're dead where you going anyways?" The laughter continued. She saw a glimpse of a painted face in the mirror.

Taya's body froze. She had never met the man, but she had heard her father's loud angry rants about him…plus he was the usual conversation on the news. She grabbed the gun from her wristband.

She heard a click. "Nah ah. That wouldn't be too smart Miss. Maroni," he laughed. She saw him holding a gun through the driver's window back at her. His black covered eyes staring at the mirror.

Her hand paused on the handle of the gun. She frowned, but put her hand back on her lap. He saw the action and slowly pulled his gun away.

"Is there a particular reason you're kidnapping me, Joker," she asked rather bored. This definitely wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped.

"There's no fun in just telling you, silly," he laughed.

"Only curious because if your goal was to piss off my father, you should have just let me go to dinner instead," she answered staring out of the window.

The Joker's eyes glared at her in distaste from the mirror. "Has anyone ever told you, you're rather bland," he commented, "Do you ever have a laugh?"

"No," she stated coldly.

"Gezz and I always thought genetics was a myth," he said with an exaggerated shiver.

"If you are insinuating that I am like my father you are wrong," she said causally. She watched as they raced and weaved through cars. She looked at the surrounding area. They were heading deeper into Gotham.

He laughed at that. She decided it was better to ignore him. He would ask for something from her father. Her father like always would say no, and then the kidnapper would be confused and not know what to do. She would come out of it with probably a broken leg. She judged the joker…probably both legs broken.

"Sooooooo," the Joker drawled out from the front seat, "I heard this funny rumor."

She debated whether on not to go on with his little conversation, but decided she had nothing better to do. "And?" she continued.

"That Maroni was getting close and nasty with Garcia," she heard the smirk in his voice while her body naturally stiffened, "Now, when I first heard it I thought 'Well that makes a lot more sense they both act like fags' but then a friend reminded me Maroni has a daughter."

She bit her lip controlling a new sense of fear. This wasn't about her father. She should have known better. He must have noticed her new expression cause his laughter got louder and his driving became a bit faster. "So dear, I came up with this great plan where you're my star!" he shouted slamming his hands on the driving wheel.

"Oh goodie," she said drenched in sarcasm as she began thinking over her possibilities.

"Your costume for the play is in the side case. Get ready cause we film in five! And if your not…well the show will go on _without_ you," he said thrilled.

She understood the threat and opened up the side compartment. To her surprise stuffed into a glass champagne glass was a pair of underwear. She pulled it out confused not understanding this madman's plan.

"You want me to wear just these?" she asked making sure.

"What? No! I'm not that much of a pervert," he said innocently making her roll her eyes, "I do want you to wear those underneath outfit now."

She looked at the underwear that had a joker in the center. The joker looked like it was made out of something other then cotton it also was much bigger like something had been sewed in…so she assumed it had something to do with the plan. She slowly took off her purple thong and pulled on the underwear. "You know you're a bit sick," she said in a normal tone.

"You don't like my present!" he said baffled.

"It's darling," she answered. The car then halted to a stop. She grabbed onto the arm rest to prevent herself from flying. After pushing her dark brown hair out of the way she looked up and saw the joker putting on a driver's hat. He then flung himself out of the car. In a few seconds her door was opening. A hand was held out to her and her eyes followed it to a full view of his face that had an evil smirk playing along. The paint seemed to be cracking obvious been worn for days. She didn't flinch away at his face instead she handed him her hand. He pulled her out roughly and wrapped his hand along her waist.

"Now deary, you're going to go to Garcia's office like normal. If he rubs your pretty pussy well…things will get a bit brighter," he laughed at his joke, "But if he doesn't then you head on your way like nothing happened."

"Like a game…of course," she commented.

"Exactly! Now remember dear I'll be watching so if you cheat…well just don't cheat," he said a serious look. Then out of no where he pressed his hand to her crotch. He nodded feeling what he wanted to feel, "Good! I'll be waiting!" he said with a laugh and walked away from the limo.

She began walking to Gotham's capital sky scraper. His plan was quite creative…and he was right. Since she had gotten friendlier with the Mayor, she hadn't once been to his office when clothing didn't come off. He would definitely set off whatever thing was stuffed into her underwear. Yet Taya was completely calm as she walked up the stairs.

The Joker walked down the sidewalk leaving the parked limo. He saw the crosswalk that showed the white van he needed to reach. A big red hand was flashing stop. He looked left then right on the one-way street. He saw a bunch of cars heading his direction, but stepped out anyway. He walked the first lane without bothering any cars, but as he traveled to the second lane a car let out a whailing honk with screeching brakes.

His grin widened as he waved causally making sure not to show his face.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" the person driving the car screamed. The joker felt the gun on his side and the urge to kill him tiptoed in his mind, but he settled for giving him the finger before hopping into the white van. There in the back of the white van sat a teenage boy with greasy black hair. He had large glasses and he was staring at his computer and the ten televisions in the back.

"She in, Fairy," the Joker asked the boy. The boy flinched at his nickname, which made the joker smile more.

"Yeah she just passed the secretary desk who nodded her to the elevator. The Joker took a seat next to him on the side bench. He felt this anticipation of joy wiggling through him. He was going to cause chaos to two different groups today! The law abiding citizens who were about to lose their mayor and the Italian mob who were about to lose their heir to the thrown. He giggled as he watched the Italian girl walk into the elevator. His focus turned to the camera in the elevator as he studied the girl's deep dark brown eyes that match her dark brown hair. Her face was…calm. It slightly killed the Joker's buzz.

"She seems pretty cool with this," Fairy noticed it as well.

"Yeah…" the Joker said getting annoyed. The girl knew she was about to die, yet she acted like it was another day.

The elevator stopped at the 33rd floor unexpectantly. She then slowly walked off the elevator.

"Why she gettin off there?" the Joker growled. They watched her back as she traveled down the 33rd floor.

"Maybe, they meet somewhere else," Fairy suggested.

The Joker gave him a glare before he pointed at one of the screens, "Give me his office," he ordered hoping he wouldn't be there.

Fairy nodded and clicked on his computer. A second later an image of Mayor Garcia looking through paper popped onto the screen. "She not playing the game," the Joker said not too sweetly as he pulled out his own ignition.

"Wait, something's blocking the film," Fairy said and began typing codes of numbers in the screen. His eyebrows had scrunched together as he hurried to fix it. He then hit enter and let out a breath of relief, "They started some prepared tape, but got passed it."

"What?" the Joker asked but his eyes feel onto the elevator door opening at the Mayor's office. There walked out Taya Maroni. He smiled and began to laugh, so everything was going well. Taya opened her lips and began saying something to Garcia. It didn't matter if she warned him not to touch her. If they only talked he planned to detonate the explosion before she walked back to the elevator. _So he cheated_, he smirked, _it was his game_.

Garcia quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her. So she hadn't warned him…

He watched as the Mayor began undressing her and feeling her sides. His mouth was glued to her own…and the Joker would have been thrilled his plan was going so well…if she didn't look so calm.

Was this girl suicidal?

His hand stroked up her long leg and inner thigh. The Joker began bouncing in his seat as he waited. Boom boom time was about to happened. He waited counting down the seconds.

3…

2…

1…

Nothing.

The Joker frowned. He watched as the girl's face slowly turned into an expression of pleasure…

He turned to Fairy. "Little John made it to explode with constant activity right?" he asked making sure he wasn't wrong.

"Yeah Boss. When he rubbed her the rubbing was suppose to spark it," Fairy agreed.

Joker's frowned making his expression look like he bit into a lemon. He then smiled, "Good thing we always have Plan B!" He pulled out the detonator with a little red button on top. "Bye Bye!" he laughed and pressed it.

BOOM! They heard the loud explosion outside of the van joined by screams and the Joker laughed harder. It would only be a little of time before the wonderful pigs flied in, but he loved this peacefulness right before.

"Uh Boss…" Fairy said catching his attention. His glance turned downwards to the kid. He was pointing at the screen. Instead of it being static…it was an image of two people separating in a panic…well the girl wasn't panicked. She was smirking.

…

She was looking directly in the camera and was smirking. She then waved her middle finger at it and walked away.

…

…

"Boss," Fairy asked worried.

…

…

The Joker stared blankly at the screen as the two people walked to the fire escape stairs. A slow smile crept along his lips.

"Boss," Fairy asked again.

"It looks like Miss Maroni wants to play a game," he said with a laugh.

Taya sat on the edge of the ambulance. She was ready to leave, but the cops had yet to question her. She smirked to herself as she crossed her arms under her chest. Idiot Clown. As always when going to see Garcia for one of her 'friendly' visits she would give a wink to the secretary and security guard at the front desk. The secretary would call up to Garcia who would conveniently place himself behind his desk. She would get in the elevator alone and at floor 33 the elevator would stop and tapes would begin. The tape would show her leaving the elevator and her back walking down the hallway. Then the tape in his office would show him messing with papers. This time, however, instead of just not moving she quickly pulled off the underwear and tossed them onto the 33rd floor. Then continued on as if nothing had happened. She knew the Joker would probably figure out something was wrong…but it would be too late.

The 33rd floor was being remodeled so no one was on it. It was the very reason they choose that floor because no witness could argue against her not being there. Her smirk widened. Stupid clown. Very stupid clown. A mayor and a daughter of a mobster can't have an affair if they don't perfectly hide the scandal.

The police were still questioning everyone so she stared off blankly. She slowly saw a large longer black limo come into view. The door slung opened without the driver's assistance and her father stepped out. He had a not too happy scowl on his face when he saw her, but turned it into a false smile once the new camera turned away from the Mayor to him.

"Mr. Maroni! Do you have an idea who did this?" one journalist asked.

Her dad only gave a friendly wave. "No clue unfortunately, but I am just happy my daughter is all right," he said sweetly. He waved the cameras away as he walked towards her, his perfect brown hair in place along with his suit.

"Hello father," she said unenthused.

"You didn't come to dinner," he hissed into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him.

"Mr. Maroni, you can't take your daughter. We are still questioning," a woman cop came up to him with a not please expression.

"My daughter is in shock you may question her another day. When you have a warrant and she has a lawyer, of course," he said with a smile.

She only rolled her dark brown eyes that looked exactly like her fathers as she stepped into the limo. He followed and shut the door behind him. "Get us out of here," he shouted at the driver.

"Father, I did not blow up the building," she stated knowing that was her father's conclusion.

"As a Maroni, if you are in the wrong place at the wrong time the blame will be placed on you. It's time for you to realize that," he said in a disappointed tone.

She wonder quietly how it was like to be in a family where the father hugged his daughter when finding out she lived through an explosion, but shook the thought away. "It was the Joker," she stated.

Her father's dark eyes narrowed at the name. "How do you know that? He's just some maniac with a gun, but he has more of purpose behind his attacks," he stated.

She thought of telling him the complete story, but decided against it. "I guess you're right father. I was only taking a mere guess," she answered.

Her father shook his head in irritation.

"So what did you wish to talk to me about?" she asked preparing for the rant.

His face became a bit angrier as his eyebrow furrowed together. "You stole a quarter of a million dollars…" he began ranting.

So it was about that… She didn't feel like listening so she blanked him out her mind focusing about a man who wears make up.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: this story really has no plot right now. im lost as where i want to go with it. I'm just sort of writing what randomly comes to mind when I think of the joker, but hopefully it will become more romantic._

* * *

"It's been a week since the bombing on Gotham's Capital Building and the Police have still found no leads, some are beginning to suspect to be Joker related," the newscaster's voice on GNC traveled through the basically empty pub. In the front, a bartender sat scrubbing glasses behind the bar closest to the glass window. The booths that hand bland artistic works above them, like dogs playing poker, sat empty with only a salt and pepper shaker. While most would associate the bar's emptiness to the afternoon daylight, the real reason was the group in the back. Four large men wearing prestine suits guarded the back half of the bar where three people sat eating lunch.

Taya sat with her father in one of the back tables of the pub. Her arms crossed underneath her bosom as her frame leaned back in the chair. Her eyes were closed as she listened uncaringly to the conversation her father was having with the other man at the table.

"I'm just curious why all my cigars are gone, yet I still don't have my money. Do you understand me, Johney?" her father's voice said to the poor smuck who got forced into working for them. His tone was fathering with not a trace of anger, but she knew that if the person didn't have a good excuse that would change real quickly.

"Mr. Maroni, we tried," the man pleaded in a pathetic voice. Taya let out a tired sigh. "The Batman came out of no where, we got none of the stuff," the man continued worried.

Taya didn't need to open her eyes to know that the man was sweating and her father's eyes were closed in a tight expression. "The Batman," her father said in tired irritated voice.

"Yes! He weren't no where, then he appeared- lika out thin air, Mr Maroni!" the guy said. She felt the table shift. The guy must have been leaning over it.

"Get out and get me my money," her father order in a deep cool voice.

"But-" the man began to argue.

"I don't care if a fucking cat came and stole my stuff. You will get it back," he ordered again in his deadly tone like he was on the verge of shouting. But her father never fully shouted at anyone. Taya knew that.

She heard the sound of the chair scraping against the wood as the person bolted away, probably thankful that he wasn't dead. She then heard the sound of icecubes clicking against glass as her father drank his water. When his glass cup hit the wood table his voice turned to her, "You can't expect to gain respect when you're falling asleep at these hearings."

"I felt like my input wasn't necessary when you're expressing my feeling," she said bored her eyes still closed.

A fist slammed against the wooden table. "You will look at me when you address me, young lady," he ordered.

Her lids slowly tugged opened showing her brown eyes. "Of course, father," she answered.

She studied the creases along his face that were created from old age (and the fact that he constantly made that scowl). His own eyes were closed as he faced away from her. He was controlling her temper like he always did. She understood that his true anger wasn't directed at her (at this moment at least) but rather at the Batman. She was neither bothered nor grateful for the man who had his obsessions with bats. However, she had thought of a way to get rid of him a long time ago because it was the only thing her father couldn't accomplish. She was slowly making steps in the process, but her father preventing her from interning and getting a real _respectable_ background was making things difficult. She had control over a few important figures, but still needed the board and the new DA on her side. The DA being the biggest issues because the man (like all Das was after her family).

"I must ask _daughter_, do you want the Falcone's to take over and the Maroni name to fall back to the sidelines?" her father turned a serious gaze to her.

"All I know father is that I want more then whatever this," she waved to the dumpy bar they sat at, "is."

"You ungrateful little-"

"WELL HELLO MARONI FAMILY!" a loud voice shouted through the bar as the front door was slammed opened.

Both her father and her turned to the door to see a man wearing a purple velvet looking suit. His hands were thrown up in the air as his painted red mouth was stretched into a smile. Behind him stood a very tall overly built white man wearing a sweaty white tee-shirt. The man had to duck his bald head under the doorframe to actually get into the bar. He carried a large machine gun in one hand and a big black bag in the other. The bartender in the corner had pushed himself against the wall as the glass he was holding fell shattering to the floor. Their four body guards pulled out guns from underneath their suits pointing them at the purple clad man. Her father had stood up immediately glaring at the man who had burned his money and sent Dent to put him through the brutal car crash. By some miracle or curse, he was only in the hospital for a few weeks, but it was probably the other reason why he kept pushing her to do this stupid job.

"Oh don't stand up for lil ol me. Wouldn't want you to break a hip or anything," the Joker said with a sneer smirk.

"Shot him," was her father's quick order.

"Oh," the Joker said point his index finger at his other hand showing a dead man switch. His hand was gripping tightly onto it, and as soon as he was shot he would let go. "Little John, I don't understand why that's the way I'm always greeted. It's kinda rude," he said to his partner giving an exaggerated hurt feeling, "Guess it's a good thing we put a thing of dynamite right under their feet to teach them some manners." He began to chuckle as he looked at the four guards who now seemed very confused in what action to take. His big partner grunted at the Joker in agreement but said nothing.

Her father's eyes narrowed. She could hear his tightened jaw click.

"Now the first rule in etiquette is to share your toys…or is that sixth," he said bringing a finger to his chin thinking, "Oh who cares! Just put you nice shiny sticks on the ground."

The guards' eyes jumped from the joker to her father then back waiting for an answer. Her father appeared to be thinking over his options and didn't say anything. The Joker then began to extend both his arms in the air with a large yawn. "I didn't get much sleep last night, but I'm sure with a good stretch I'll wake up and be a blast," he said with a huge grin as his free hand opened wide. His other hand slowly began to move.

"Put the guns down," her father ordered his men.

The sound of guns being placed on the wood floor sounded and the Joker's laughter slowly followed. "You see how hard was that?" he continued and began walking across the bar to the back table where they sat.

Taya just watched him with uncaring eyes. After the incident, she did a bit more research on the make up wearing man. For a man who loved to kill, she had noticed he never straight up killed anyone with influential power unless they came after him. When it came to people in power it was a game full of manipulation and fun. Therefore, she wasn't expecting a death at this moment…maybe a threat.

Her father on the other hand was completely tense, obviously feeling out of control. The Joker walked up to the table and passed the guards to stop a foot away. His dark eyes met hers and for a moment she saw a tinge of irritation. It almost made her smirk. "It's nice to see you again, Miss. Maroni. I had been planning on wearing black when we next met…but black tends to wash out my pale skin," he pointed to his white paint, "Thank goodness then that you didn't end up at the funeral so I got to wear my favorable color." He stroked his purple jacket with a smirk.

"Taya, you've met this man," her dad hissed at her.

Her eyes stayed focus to the Joker's. "No," she said her father thinking it was to him then she continued, "Purple I think washes out your skin more."

Again that tinge of irritation traveled into the Joker's eyes. The Joker then pulled his eyes away from her and towards her father. "I think your daughter might actually rudder then you, Maroni," the Joker said with a bit of a chuckle.

Her father didn't find it very funny. "What do you want, Joker?" he asked coldly.

The Joker slowly pulled out the free chair at the table and causally took a seat. "I actually wanted to talk with your daughter, but you're welcome to stay. The more the merrier!" he said nodding to the chair for her father to sit.

"You have no concern with my daughter, your handling can be done through me," her father ordered. It actually seemed…protective. She shrugged the thought away.

"You didn't tell him!" the Joker said loudly to her with a shock expression on his face.

Her eyes just slowly rolled up to the ceiling and back down as she completely ignored this clown.

"But it's so exciting why wouldn't you tell him! Don't you want him to come!" the Joker shouted and grabbed one of her hands from under chest into his.

Everyone flinched at the contact including her father. She, however, only gazed at her hand in his bored. His gloved hand felt strangely soft for a fabric that probably saw more blood then she.

The Joker then turned to her overly tensed father. "We're getting married! Can I call you Dad?" he asked with a large innocent grin.

"What?" her father growled out glaring at both her and the Joker.

…

Now, she didn't care for the Joker's little act, but the fact that her father even considered it to be true pissed her the fuck off. Her grip in the Joker's hand actually tightened hard along his fingers. It seemed to surprise him cause he gave her a quick glance to see what she was doing. Her face though wore the same impassive blandness as always. She turned her eyes to her father and said, "Yes, I love him." She then pulled the Joker's hand roughly towards her. The movement was so unexpected that she yanked him out of his chair causing his face to fly towards her. He couldn't catch himself with the detonator in his other hand, but a hand quickly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss while his butt barely stayed on the chair. Her lips molded with his own and he couldn't contained the grin that was spreading across them. This was definitely not the plan he had when he first walked in.

Taya held the kiss for a few more seconds then pulled away to look at her father, whose eyes had widened to extreme surprise and disgust. "I knew you wouldn't approve, father. It's why I tried to prevent him from doing one of his stunts…but it is him. If he didn't pull his little I-need-attention acts, I wouldn't love him," she said that as she gave the Joker a false caring look hoping her father would believe.

She noticed the Joker frown at the last comment. Luckily, he seemed to be having a bit too much fun with this so he continued. "Yeah I couldn't hide my secret love for my little Taya anymore. I have to shout it to all of Gotham. I just hope I can be the son you always wanted," the Joker said pulling his hand away from hers to lean on the table towards her father.

Taya even noticed the vein pulsing through his forehead in utter anger. "I will allow never allow my daughter to marry a _creature_ like you," her father hissed.

"I think we should let my father have a moment to take it in. Can you walk me out, sweetie," she said calmly as she stood up.

"You aren't going anywhere with him!" her father growled as he painfully gripped her forearm.

"Now. Now. Let's remember our manners," the Joker said sweetly as he waved his detonator in the air.

Her father's eyes glared at the object attempting to make it disappear then in a moment. He then looked back at his daughter hopelessly. He slowly let go of her arm.

"Thank you, father," she said then turned to the door. Her long strides took her passed the Joker's partner and her father's guards who seemed to baffle to even begin understanding. She heard the quick footsteps after her, then felt a hand around her waist pull her closer to the man she thought was a freak.

"You are complete disappointment," her father called out to her.

She only rolled her eyes as they reached the door. The Joker, oddly, opened it for her. She walked out fast happy to be away. She heard the Joker shout back, "See ya later pops!" Then hurry back to her, the big partner following.

His hand placed itself back on her hip, and she turned a cold glare to him. "There is no need to pretend anymore, so please don't touch me," she stated.

"Aw _babe_, and here I thought our love would last for a thousand burning suns," he chuckled.

"Let go," she ordered.

The Joker frowned at the comment, and just grabbed her waist harder. "You see deary, I didn't go in there to help you with some daddy issues. I actually had a proposition for ya," he began.

"Don't care," she said honestly, "Thanks for getting me out but now I'll take my leave."

He stopped forcing her to stop as well. She only let out an annoyed grunt as he pushed her back into an ally. He then roughly hurled her against the brick wall causing her to groan as part of the brick dug into her back. Before she could walk away his body was pressed against her own. His white painted face was very close to her face. His hot breathe hitting painfully along her cheek. The closeness allowed her to breath in the mixture of gasoline and cologne. It made her want to gag, but she held it together. "Now Miss. Maroni, I'm not sure what got into your pretty little head to make you think I'm not dangerous, but I promise I can change that very fast," he said humorously as he studied her face.

She only let out a tired sigh. "Are you done?" she asked. She knew what he was attempting to do…but she really wasn't that bothered. He didn't want to kill her because it would ruin his fun.

But his happy grin turned to an angry frown and she felt his fist connect with her jaw. She hissed in pained, but quickly swallowed it. He father had beaten her before to teach how to take a punch…supposedly. His hand grabbed her hair and forced it to look at his other hand holding the metal object. "You see this sweetie. This could be your father's last day," he said seriously while a smile slowly crept across his face.

"How interesting…" she said as she stretched her jaw trying to work out the kink he had made.

Again his humor was watched away and replaced by annoyance. "You don't care? Do you care about anything?" he asked as he pulled tighter on her hair.

"Yes," she answered.

His dark brown eyes covered in black looked at her impatiently waiting. When she still didn't answer he said, "Well what?"

"My time, but you have a knack of wasting it," she said as she looked toward the sidewalk.

She heard the Joker growl then in her peripheral vision she saw his hand widen dropping the detonator. She heard a small explosion behind her and then the clanging of the metal object on the ground. She noticed the Joker studying her waiting for a reaction. She gave him none. Her father dying wasn't the biggest issue to her. Yet knowing her horrible luck he was probably still alive.

"What are you?" the Joker asked completely baffled.

She shrugged out of his grip pushing him away from her. She walked back to the sidewalk as if nothing had happened. Once her foot touched the sidewalk she stopped and glanced back at him. "Like you said, a girl with daddy issues," she said bored then walked away and out of vision.

The Joker who had started the day planning on blackmailing this girl with the videotape he had just stared out into the day lit street…baffled.

* * *

Mr. Maroni stood standing behind the wooden table looking at the glass door. He kept expecting his daughter to walk back in and say, 'Just kidding, Daddy,' with her five year old child smile. But his daughter hadn't laughed or made a joke in almost twenty years.

"Sir," one of his guards seemed to be worried.

Mr. Maroni let out groan as his big hand covered his face. He rubbed his hand along his becoming wrinkled expression feeling the haggardness. He would be having a long discussion with his wife about this…issue tonight.

A loud explosion erupted above him, and his heart jumped against his ribs as he remembered the Joker's bombs. His whole body froze expecting the worst, but the explosion sounded like it came from the vents.

He waited. They all waited.

…

Then out of the vents blew tons of confetti and color paper strings with some bright stars. A vent that happened to be right above his head.

…

Mr. Maroni fist tightened as his brown hair got drenched in childrens party confetti. It continued for a minute, some of it even getting into his clothes and under his shirt. Then it all stopped.

"I'm going to kill that Joker," he said in a cold deadly tone before taking steps to the back exit where his limo was. Each step he took a cloud of color strings and stars flew around him creating a strange innocent aura. The guards who had been watching had to control their laughter.

* * *

_reviews are always loved_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I'm sorry for the long updating time, I just wasn't certain where to go with the story...but now I know! success! Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for it being so short.

* * *

"Taya dear, please come here," her mother's voice called from the kitchen. Taya had just entered into their large entrance with the draping spiral staircase after wading around the city all day long. Her mother had a keen ear to who entered the house. Taya eyes fell tiredly to the ground as she turned to the open wooden frame leading to the kitchen. Through the frame she saw the dark marble kitchen counter tops and metallic refrigerator. As she walked closer to the door she saw a tall skinny woman rolling out a clump of dough on the counter. Her mother had been a model for years, but recently tried to fit into the cooking cutter sense of motherhood. To Taya disappointment her mother had actually started cooking.

"Hello Mother," she said calmly standing at the frame of the doorway.

"I just received a call from your father," her mother began as she continued to roll the dough flat.

He was still alive…of course. "I can't control father's temper," Taya defended herself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" her mother stopped rolling the dough to give her daughter a quick glare, "You do realize the amount of planning that has to go into one. We are an Italian family and wedding should be celebrated according to tradition."

Taya big brown eyes blinked giving the blank expression of confusion. She stared at her mother's radiant blue eyes before shaking her head. Her mother paid little attention to her unless it was about her appearance…or a random wedding. "Mother what did father tell you?" she asked.

"He seemed rather upset with the man you have chosen, but dear I'm just excited you have a man. Like I told your father beggers can't be choosers. We should be happy that your even getting married and not one of those lesbian creatures," her mother began as usual completely ignoring her daughters irritation.

Taya questioned why she even came home anymore if her parents thought so little of her. She turned to her heel and out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going dear? We need to discuss a dress fitting date and diets," her mother shouted at her back.

She would bury herself in the library again and educate herself on the newest court rulings. She walked down the empty hallway filled with meaningless artworks. As a child she used to wander the halls of museums admire such works, but now she couldn't bring herself to notice any paintings. Everything blended together. Everything was the same grey tinge color that had become her life. Routine.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

She stopped in her path and pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. She looked at the familiar cell phone number before flipping it open and stating into the phone, "Hello." She began walking as if the call had no effect on her destination.

"I'm being blackmailed," Garcia's smooth Latino voice informed her from the other end. He seemed calm and collected, but she caught the slight edge in his tone. She also heard shuffling of papers as if he were trying to find a way to solve the problem.

She wasn't too fond of someone else having control over the Mayor besides her, but him being blackmailed did not effect her life. She responded accordingly, "So?"

She heard the paper's stop moving on the other end of the phone. "Don't sass me. This will lead to my political suicide and kill any chance you wanted to escape your father's name," he didn't raise his voice, but his tone got darker as he spoke.

She closed her eyes bringing patience to her words, "Anthony, I understand that you are stress, but we both agreed that this relationship was not a emotional supportive one."

"Was this your plan all along?" he hissed at her on the phone, "Did your father put you up to this? I will not lose my position in this city because of a little slut."

She hated men. They proclaimed women were emotional and irrational, but as soon as a threat to their power or ego they crumple to their rage. "Anthony, I love you. I would never do that," she tried to put some feeling behind her lie to calm his mind.

She heard heavy stressful breathing on the other end, but his random outburst had stopped. She decided it was okay to continue speaking, "What exactly is the piece of blackmail?"

His heavy breathing continued until he took a deep cleansing breath. She could even imagine him straightening his suit and hair. "I was about to leave an hour ago when my sectary mentioned a package. In the brown wrapping was a tape of…us," he said in disgust.

"And what does the blackmailer want?" she pried.

She heard shifting of paper like Garcia was plucking something in particular out. "There was a letter," he paused, "It stated, 'Make sure Little Maroni holds true to her commitments or Gotham will get a show.'"

She stopped in her tracks. Commitments? What did this have to do with her?

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked with more suspicion then concern.

She stopped and thought it over, but decided it was pointless. "No," she stated and continued walking.

"The letter was in a wedding invitation," the Mayor stated annoyed.

Her feet stopped in placed as her mouth dropped open. Her eyes widened as realization slowly came over her. The Joker wouldn't…would he? He was completely insane so he could do anything…but why marry her? She pulled herself together. She would not be brought down to his level of chaos. "I will not bend to terrorist," she stated coldly into the phone.

"Taya, what the hell is going on?" he asked on the phone knowing she knew something.

"It's not important, but I will not be agreeing to the letter," she responded.

"My political career will not be ruined by YOU! You will do exactly as that letter says," he ordered her across the phone.

"There is no reason for me to do that Anthony. The information leaking out does not effect me," she said bored again with the conversation. The Joker did not deserve a reaction from her and she would never give him one. Giving attention to a disruptive student only gives them incentive to keep being disruptive.

"I will take the Maroni family down and you with it, you little slut. Trust me, I can easily pin enough false evidence linking you with any recent ambush," he hissed onto the phone.

"Go and do that," she said not believing a word. If Anthony believed threats would work he sorely underestimated her natural emotional defense built from her father.

He paused not expecting such a response. She then heard him begin pacing along his carpet and an exaggerated sigh, "Taya, I'm sorry…please. Please, I need you to do this for me. I love you. Please just help me out. I'm so sorry."

"No," she answered finally reaching the oak door to the library and opening it with one hand.

"God Damn it!" he cursed, "What do you want?"

Want was always a word she loved to hear. A slow rare smile crossed her lips as she leaned against the wooden door. "I want a lot of things Anthony," she answered sweetly into the phone.

"Anything Taya just solve this problem," he practically begged.

"I want access to the financial records of all companies within the city limits of Gotham," she stated causally. She had planned on it taking months to get this much power with the Mayor. It looked like the Joker had been a bit helpful to her own goals.

"What why?" he asked annoyed into the phone.

"I guess I won't be helping," she said uncaringly.

"Okay…fine," he struggled over the phone.

She smiled again. Two times in one day quite a successful day. "Thank you Anthony. I love you," she said sweetly only to hear the phone click on the other end. She looked at the phone before nodding to herself. She would take control of this city and destroy her father in the process.

Just as she was about to take a seat in her maroon chair the door opened revealing the wrinkled face butler. His expression seemed more exhausted then usual probably because her mother was home. Her mother had a tendency to run Harrison to the ground with errands and chores when she ventured back to Gotham after her multiple trips around Europe. "Miss. Taya, you just received a package," he said politely walking over towards her.

She stared at him waiting for the video shape object to appear. A package was quite boring when the surprise was gone.

Harrison then pulled out a small box from his pocket. She studied the white thing suspiciously as he held it out in front of her. A green ribbon held the cover closed and was wrapped in a pretty bow. She reluctantly took the box from his hand and held it in her palm judging the weight.

"Can I help you with anything else, Miss Taya?" he asked politely.

She glanced up at him then back at the box. "Yes, actually. Can you open this?" she asked putting the box back in his hand. She knew better then to fall for the Joker's tricks.

Harrison seemed to give a worried look, but quickly wiped it away. He had learned long ago not to disobey any Maroni request. Taya took a few steps back while Harrison pulled undid the green bow. It fell freely off the box. He then slowly reached for the top.

Taya watched cautiously. She wouldn't admit her fear, but her breath had caught on her breath as Harrison tugged the top off.

…

Nothing happened.

Her lip barely twitched into a smile before it returned to her blank expression. "What is it?" she asked taking a step forward.

Harrison eyes seemed confused. "It appears to be a joke buzzer," he said as he tilted the box to reveal a metal circle with a shock red button attached to a metal ring. She had seen one once when she was a child. She also noticed the red playing card underneath the buzzard. She pulled out the buzzard then grabbed the card revealing a playful joker dressed in purple and green. On top of the card written in wet red paint…at least she told herself it was.

Marry Me.

No question mark only a period.


End file.
